Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a white ink, an ink set, an ink cartridge, an inkjet recording apparatus, an inkjet recording method, and a recording method.
Description of the Related Art
When expressing a white color over transparent recording media, or when coloring colored recording media with a color ink, it has been conventional to use a white ink including hollow resin particles having a low specific gravity and hard to settle to sufficiently hide the transparent color of the transparent recording media, or the color of the colored recording media to improve the coloring performance of the color ink.
However, there are problems that the hollow resin particles may soften or collapse upon application of heat, and that once the hollow resin particles collapse, a favorable degree of whiteness cannot be obtained.
Hence, as a white colorant for hiding the transparent color of the transparent recording media and the color of the colored recording media, there is proposed a heat-resistant non-coloring ink that includes hollow microspherical particles, and has a high heat-resisting property obtained by cross-linking shells of the hollow microspherical particles with each other by a polymer (see, e.g., Japanese Patent (JP-B) No. 4015043).